fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurent
Laurent ' is a character from ''Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Miriel's son from the future, and can potentially be the brother of Morgan. His birthday is April 25th. Profile Laurent can be a bit cold and callous, much like his mother. Although he was born after Lucina, he went back in time much further than she did, causing him to be older than her (and potentially his parents). He has an intelligent mind and is a dedicated student, but tends to get into messes created by the people around him. Because of his ability to notice minute details, he can solve many arguments in an instant. His glasses shine the most out of anyone in the army. In Game Base Stats *Note: These are Laurent's absolute base stats. To get his actual base stats, use the following formula= current stats - Miriel's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + child's absolute base stats / 3 + child's class base stats. |Mage |10 |10 |3 |7+2 |7 |4 |11 |4 |5 |5 | Magic +2 20pxFocus* |20pxTome - C |Elwind |} '''* - Laurent will inherit the last (5th) active skill from both of his parents, excluding those exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates Varies Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Miriel *Laurent's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Laurent's father) *Gerome *Chambray *Morgan (Only if Laurent is his father) Reclassing Base Classes *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance from Miriel Laurent cannot reclass into these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour -Valkyrie The Avatar as Father *All possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dracoknight Stahl as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest Henry as Father *Thief Etymology Laurent is a French variation of the name "Laurence", which is a Latin name meaning "laurel crowned" or "victory". The latter meaning is a possible reference to his deductive nature. Gallery File:Loran.jpg|Laurent's portrait in Awakening. File:Laurent1.jpg|Concept art of Laurent. File:laurent2.jpg|Concept art of Laurent. File:loran confession.jpg|Laurent confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Laurentconfession.jpg|Laurent's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters